Forever
by dragonrider2345
Summary: It started with a game of dodge ball. From that day on they knew it would last forever. Modern!day Lokane


Chapter one:

Armed with a dodge ball, Jane Foster looked around for any signs of escape; when she found none, horror began to seep in. Desperately, she looked around for any signs of help, and sadly, again found none. She looked at her best friend, Darcy, who sat on the floor, out. Darcy shrugged, and it was then that Jane knew she was dead.

Malekith and his goons of friends closed in on her. She knew that that was coming; being the last person standing, except for Malekith and his friends, was bound to make her a target.

Target she was.

Each of the tall, muscular boys had two dodge balls, and she had seen just how fast they had whipped those across at their targets; they had even sent one kid down to the nurse from coughing up blood. They were ruthless, and she was the only one standing in their way.

"Um . . . hi?" She managed in her terror. She glanced around helplessly again, and the boys laughed at her. They towered over her, and it was all she could do not to flinch, and cower.

"Fool," Malekith spat. "You lose."

She knew she was going to hurt after this game. Sighing, she closed her eyes, hoping this would be over soon. They had deadly aim.

She knew she couldn't keep her eyes closed, so she slowly opened them, looking at the cold sneers written across their faces as they loomed before them.

Suddenly, in front of her eyes came a flash of green, black, and gold. She flinched. She peeked open one eye to see a figure skid to a halt in front of her, back turned towards her. In each of his hands was a dodge ball.

The teen snapped his hand, and the dodge ball flew towards the boy on Malekith's right at lightning speed. It was much faster than the others had thrown, and she saw the power behind it as well. The ball slammed into the boy's chest, and he flew back, eyes wide in surprise, and pain. He skidded down the court on his back, hands clutching the ball.

Without even pausing, the teen in front of Jane snapped another ball; this time hitting another teen on Malekith's left. The teen wisely jumped so the ball slammed into his leg. Crying out, the teen fell to the ground, clutching his leg.

That left Malekith, and his best friend, Algrim. The tall boys suddenly had a look of surprise written in their features, and Jane wasn't sure, but was that a tinge of fear? She found herself enjoying this.

The teen who was defending her reached down to grab the two balls that he had thrown, and at that moment, Malekith and Algrim threw the remainders of their balls.

Jane flinched, expecting the balls to pound into the teen in front of her. But, amazingly, the teen twisted and dodged fast, and the balls whizzed past her, and slammed into the wall behind her.

Two balls flashed through the air, and slammed into the two boy's chest, causing them to fall down, and skid across the floor.

The teen turned to face her, and her breath hitched in her throat. Emerald green eyes glittered down at her. She swallowed.

The boy was tall, thin, and lithe. He had pale skin, yet that somehow made his features stand out more. He had black hair that was slicked back**(I've seen a lot of fanart with Loki having short hair, and it seemed much more modern then long hair.). **

He smirked, reached down to grab a ball, placed it in her hand, and guiding her hand, moved the ball to his chest.

Immediately, a whistle was blown, and the coach came jogging towards her. She glanced around, and noticed that the teen had raced off, obviously heading towards the locker room, along with everyone else.

"Good job, Foster." The coach congratulated her. "Go dress out now. It's not the end of the day yet."

She nodded, and caught up with her best, and only friend, Darcy. Darcy laughed, and playfully pushed her.

"What the _hell _was that?" Darcy exclaimed. "I thought you were screwed for a minute there. Who was that, anyways? Total cutie."

"Not sure," Jane admitted, shrugging. "For both questions."

"That was luck." Darcy told her, and then jogged to go change.

For the rest of the day, she was left thinking of the tall teen with bright green eyes.

That next day at lunch, Jane Foster walked into the cafeteria, holding a tray of a peanut butter sandwich, and a bottle of water. Quickly spotting the seat where Darcy, and her boyfriend, Ian were sitting, she made her way over.

Plumping down next them, she sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, wishing the school day was already over. A quick glance at the clock that hung on the wall told her she still had three hours left. She groaned inwardly, and shoved her tray away, suddenly feeling sick.

"What's with the long face?" Darcy asked, then shrugged. "Never mind. Hey, you gonna eat that?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, Darcy."

Grinning, Darcy reached over and grabbed her tray. Jane laid her head on the table, resting her chin on her arm as Darcy and Ian talked and laughed. She grinned at the sight; they were, admittedly, cute together. That was her girly side speaking, though.

Her eyes scanned the cafeteria, and landed on a corner of the room, cloaked in shadows. She frowned at the figure that stood there, and realized that it was indeed the boy who had rescued her.

"Hey, I'll be back, alright?"

Darcy nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

Rolling her eyes at her friends behavior, she stood up, and began to make her way over to the figure. Green, emerald eyes glittered at her from the darkness, and she gulped. Forcing her worries down, she goes to stand next to him, ignoring the hostile glares she's receiving. She leans against the wall, similar to what he's doing, and looks at him.

"What do you want?" He snaps, and she rolls her eyes again. She notices that he's much taller than her, and she hates having to look up at him.

"I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" His eyes are dangerously dark, his voice dripping in venom. She won't let the hostile words stop her, though.

"For helping me. In the dodgeball game." She grins, and locks a piece of her hair behind her ear. Blushing, she holds out her hand. "I'm Jane Foster, by the way."

He doesn't grab her hand, but she didn't expect him to. "Loki."

"Loki?" She asks. "As in, Loki, Thor's brother?"

"Yeah," he replies bitterly. Thor was the quarterback for Asgard High School. Big, muscular, blond, and cheerful, she saw no resemblance towards the teen that stands at her side.

"Not that that's a bad thing," Jane tells him, the words rushing out of her mouth.

"It is," he mutters, then shakes his head. "So, are you done talking?"

She stiffens at the harsh words. "Yeah, sure. I'm done."

With those words, she whips around, and begins to walk towards Darcy, feeling his intense glare in her back.

No matter how hard she tries, she can't focus in math class later that day. The only thing keeping her awake was the soft thud the pencil made as she pushed it across her desk, fingers reaching in time to catch it before it fell onto the floor.

Her eyes glanced across the room, averting to the clock that hung on the wall. A small sigh escaped her lips at the time. Nearly groaning aloud, she leaned her head forward to rest on her arms that were crossed in front of her. She rolled her eyes when Darcy sent her a glare, who was sitting next to her. She kept her eyes on the back of the person in front of her, until a piece of paper wadded up bounced of her head, landing on by her feet. Catching the eyes of the person who threw the ball, she rolled her eyes again. Darcy gave her a sheepish grin, and shrugged, turning her gaze back to the teacher. Jane hastily unrolled the paper, careful not to rip the fragile paper, and read the note.

_What's with the long face?_

Jane rolled her eyes, before scribbling something back onto the paper. Her handwriting was much better than Darcy's, something she prided herself in.

_Aren't we a little too old to be writing notes?_

She slid the paper back towards Darcy, who flashed her a smug smile before looking at the note. She let out a sigh, and shook her head.

_How are we even friends? Of course its not._

Jane couldn't stop the smile that slid itself across her face as she looked at Darcy, who shrugged innocently.

_Whatevs. As for the original question, nothings wrong._

_Could've fooled me._

_That was the point._

_Oh._

Jane's eyes snapped back to the teacher, just as the bell rang, ending the end of class. Sighing in deep suspiration, she made her way out of the classroom, and towards her locker. She dodged the crowd of people, eyes focusing on a kid with jet black hair disappearing down the hall.

They made it a tradition, Jane joining the strange teen at lunch in the shadows for a few minutes. She could tell it made him angry, and frustrated. In fact, he even told her a few days later after the dodge ball event.

"What do you want?" He snapped at her as she made her way towards him. She no longer flinched at the coldness in his eyes.

She shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. Wanted to say hello?"

He rolled his emerald eyes, which mesmerized her. "Go and say hello to your friends. I'm sure they would like to talk to you."

She nudged his shoulder. "Aw, you don't mean that. Inside, you're just a big softie, aren't you? Yes you are. Loki the bug softie."

He rolled his eyes, lips curling over his white teeth. "Whatever helps you sleep, Foster."

She grinned, knowing she had won that round of arguments. "So," she began. "Are you doing anything after school?" She bit her lip immediately after the words escaped her mouth, as if in an attempt to take back the words. "I didn't mean that."

He regarded her curiously. "Did you just ask me if I was doing anything after school? Are you asking if I want to _hang out?"_

"Didn't you hear me?" She snapped back. "I said I didn't mean that."

He grinned. "Yes you did, and no I'm not doing anything. Your house, four o'clock?"

She felt her insides melt. "Did you just set up a date?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps. Why, does it matter? I didn't think you would care, but perhaps I was wrong. Wanna write down your address for me?"

She felt her filter in her mouth disappear. "Uh, yeah, sure. Hold on, let me go get a pen, and a piece of paper."

She felt herself dig inside her bag, delicate fingers gripping the pencil, and pulling it out, and writing down her address that had stamped itself in her mind, even though her mind was screaming at her to stop, and pull herself together. She handed the sheet of paper, and he gracefully gripped it, folding it neatly, and stuffing it in his pocket.

Suddenly, a small laugh escaped her mouth. "Wow, that was stupid. You're not going to stalk me, right?"

He shrugged. "Depends on how I'm feeling." Taking a glance at her face, he laughed, putting up his hands. "I'm joking, I'm joking! No, I won't stalk you."

She shoved playfully at him. "Whatever, idiot."

That evening, her phone rang. It was Loki, saying how he couldn't come over, and how his mother was sick. She believed him, she truly did, but a part of her couldn't help but feel disappointed at his words. Had she really expected him to come over? After all, this was Loki they were talking about.

She sighed, and flopped back down on her bed, feeling the sudden despair of disappointment. _What the hell is wrong with you? _She shook her head, and closed her eyes, running a hand through her hair.

The following day, she was greeted by the sight of him leaning against her locker. She widened her eyes slightly, then narrowed them, and pushed past him.

"Excuse me, you're standing in front of my locker," she nearly growled. His eyes were emotionless as they glittered at her. She shook her head, and pushed him aside when he refused to move. The hallway was beginning to clear out-she had made sure of that before shoving him. He slammed a hand on her locker, and she whipped her head to glare at him. His eyes betrayed nothing, though as they gazed unwaveringly into hers. She found it hard to keep his gaze, and she could tell by the smug look written on his face that he knew he was winning. She blinked, and shook her head, arms gripping his forearm and attempting to shove it away from her.

He grabbed her hands with his other hand, and shoved them away, keeping a firm grip on her locker. She gritted her teeth.

"Move it, Loki!" She snapped at him, and she scowled furiously at his raised eyebrows.

"I really couldn't come over last night," he told her honestly. "Really, my mother is sick. Father was working, and Thor had football practice until eight. I really couldn't make it."

"Yeah, ok." She told him. "Now, please move?"

He complied, and her fingers went to work on twisting the knobs on her lock. She could feel his gaze burning into her back, but she ignored it, opening her locker.

Fingers gripped her waist, and she gasped as she was spun around. Cold fingers touched her cheeks, and suddenly she found an equally cold pair of lips on hers, soft and gentle, completely unlike the teen who was kissing her.

Her eyes gazed widely at the sparkling emerald green ones that glittered down at her. His eyes were asking for permission, and before she knew it, her fingers were entangled in a mess of jet black hair, and kissing furiously.

They pulled back for a breath, before diving back to meet. She closed her eyes, and relaxed into the kiss.

Sudden clapping brought them back to earth, and they both turned to see Ian clapping, while Darcy was holding up a camera.

"Darcy, you didn't!" Jane exclaimed at her best friend.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "You'll thank me later. For now, don't mention it."

Jane rushed at the duo, who turned and raced down the hallway. Running a hand through her hair, she leaned next to Loki against the locker, turning to look back up at him. His cold, thin, graceful fingers found hers, and gently gripped them. She looked into the deep pools of swirling emerald in his eyes, and a small smile found its way across her face.

"Forever?" She asked.

He nodded. "Forever."


End file.
